Terence Stamp
Terence Stamp portrayed Stick in Elektra. Significant roles *Billy Budd in Billy Budd (1962) *Dave Fuller in Poor Cow (1967) *Alain in Striptease (1976) *General Zod in Superman: The Movie (1978) *Henry in Amo non amo (1979) *General Zod in Superman II (1980) *David Audley in Chessgame (1983) *Victor Taft in Legal Eagles (1986) *Jack Schmidt in The Real McCoy (1993) *Baltazar in Bliss (1997) *Chancellor Valorem in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) *Ramsley in The Haunted Mansion (2003) *Jor-El in Smallville (2003-2009) *Stick in Elektra (2005) *Pekwarsky in Wanted (2008) *Siegfried in Get Smart (2008) *Terrence Bundley in Yes Man (2008) Quotes *"Well, I've been doing Tai Chi on and off for twenty years. Although what they are doing in the movie is not Tai Chi, the fundamentals of all martial arts are the same." *"Actually this is my third movie based on a comic book. The first one was ''Modesty Blaise in 1966. I was very sad about what happened with Modesty Blaise. It's a lot better than people thought at the time and now they are looking into it and realizing it was a kind of a benchmark for the 60s itself. That was my first foray so I was thinking how to transmute the linear comic book art into cinema. I always figured there was some very simple link that could be attached. I got more to grips with it in the first two Superman movies. Initially when I did Elektra I was nervous, but once I got into it I thought there was a way I could address the comic book film genre. As for reading comics, during the war it was a great prize to get a ''Captain Marvel or a Superman. I read those whenever I could get them."'' *"''I have the most enormous respect for him Miller because in my youth I dreamed of being an illustrator. There's always been wonderful English illustrators. So although I understand that I wasn't good enough to be an illustrator, I do know that's he's a genius. He's a stand-alone sort of guy." *"I had grave misgivings because I wasn't sure I could pull it off so I got the Marvel guys to send me a load of comics that Stick is featured in. I did study the graphics of him and I tried to imagine what the creator would want if he came to life on the screen." *"Yeah and there were other things that I wanted but the director and the producer didn't. It would have really helped me if I could have worn the hat a lot more laughs. I really wanted to play him with my eyes closed so I would give an impression that he really couldn't see. That he was just sensing life with an emphasis on things besides sight. I did a couple of scenes with my eyes closed so that did give me an insight. There are rare schools of martial arts where you do practice with your eyes closed. Your flesh stands on end if someone comes towards you when your eyes are closed or if you're blindfolded. I didn't really have time to train in that way but I knew about it, which gave me a reality about Stick." Category:Elektra cast